The present invention relates to steam cleaners. Steam cleaners can be used to clean surfaces, such as tables, counters, shower walls, shower doors or fabrics, such as upholstery or draperies. Steam cleaners typically include a supply tank, a heater, and a cleaning tool that is attached to the supply tank by a hose. The heater, which can be electrical, heats cleaning fluid in the supply tank to generate a vaporized cleaning fluid. The vaporized cleaning fluid travels through the hose and the cleaning tool and is discharged on the surface or fabric to clean the surface or fabric.